


Nothing's Given Freely

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [17]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: He has to earn it.
Series: Drabble Time! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Nothing's Given Freely

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely not a thinly-veiled ventfic

Heinz stepped into the kitchen upon hearing a sound. Once he saw Roger crying to Mother about losing a kickball game (or something along those lines, Heinz couldn’t hear all that well) he walked quietly back to his room.

Heinz wiped tears away from his eyes with his only arm and cried a little more into the thin sleeve. 

Stupid, weak Roger needed a hug, but Heinz was stronger than that. He didn’t _need_ any comfort. ~~Not like Mother or Father would hug him if he’d ask them to, anyways.~~

He sniffed and got back to work. No use sulking.


End file.
